Merciless
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: The survivors find their way to Fairfield in hopes that Mercy Hospital will be their chance at getting out of the zombie infested city. *Sequel to The Infected*
1. Chapter 1

**Story time, story time! And a new story at that :) Amazing how a week ago i was buried in the snow and now its warm(er) and melted away...**

 **A lot had happened this last week, some bad, some good, but we are here now and thats all that matters.**

 **Also, if you have never read King Lear, it is one of my favorite Shakespeare plays and you should read it... but get the No Fear Shakespeare... thats the way to go.**

 **Alright, I'm out, I have laundry to do... Lots and lots of laundry...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey With a Destination.**

"The subway can take us straight to Mercy Hospital." Louis said,

"Might not be a bad idea to get off the street." Bill said, I walked over to a crate that had an ammo stash and some weapons sitting on top of it. I noticed I was low on ammo so I reloaded for the journey. Bill looked at us, "Everyone ready?"

"Yup." I confirmed,

"Let's do it." Zoey said.

I opened a door that led down some stairs into an apartment, zombies were standing around in the kitchen we shot them down before proceeding forward. A faint cry echoed through the building, "Shit, it's a witch, turn off your lights." Bill said, I flicked off my flashlight, this must have been like the zombie we ran into in the alleyway earlier.

I rounded the corner to a hallway that led to a back bedroom and a bathroom, to the left was a staircase, sitting on the bathroom floor was a bottle of pills and a pipe bomb. I put the pills in my bag and the pipe bomb in my belt loop, "Cool." I said and turned around. Everyone was gone, "... Guys?" I looked around, "Uh oh." They weren't in the apartment, "Guys!?"

"Aria, where'd you go?" I heard Louis call out.

I headed down the stairs and sighed in relief when I found the others standing in a bedroom, "Shit, I thought I lost you guys."

"Don't run off and you wouldn't have lost us." Francis said,

"I didn't run off, I picked up a bottle of pills from the bathroom and you guys just kinda vanished."

"Oh."

"Shh... Quiet you two." Bill said.

The crying was louder than it was when we were upstairs, "She's close." I whispered, there was another sound, almost like a gurgling noise, "It's one of those fat zombies." I said,

"Watch your backs." Bill said, taking lead. We walked through another apartment and through the kitchen before approaching a hole in the floorboards.

The crying was louder now than ever, almost as if the witch was right on top of us. I didn't see her in the hole so I knelt down to see if she was at least out of our way. I fell forward into the hole, doing a somersault and landing on my back on a pile of boxes, "Dammit." I groaned and looked up to see the others looking down at me, Francis was standing where I was standing moments before, smirking. I glared at him, "Francis, you asshole!"

"It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." I started to get up when I heard a growling to my right. In the kitchen the witch was looking right at me, she was growling and starting to get up, "Shit, shit, shit!" I shuffled myself back towards the wall so I was out of her sight, "Guys, the witch is right in the kitchen." I whispered up to them, "What are we going to do?"

"Stay there, we'll figure something out." Bill said,

"Hurry!" The witch started crying again, which I think was good because that meant she wasn't growling at me. I could still hear the fat zombie gurgling, "Shit, I'm going to die here." I muttered to myself. From behind me the fat zombie burst through the wall like he was some kind of Kool Aid Man, "Aah! What the hell?!" I backed away from the zombie and kicked it back, allowing myself to back away a little.

I pulled out my pistols and shot the zombie, it exploded splattering blood all over the wall, "You okay down there?" Louis asked,

"I'm fine, and I think I found a way out of here without disturbing the witch." I said, looking at the exit into the alley.

The others dropped down and quickly came over to me, "Good thinking." Bill said, leading us out into the alley that we had just came from.

I found myself looking at the scrap metal that was once a fire escape, thinking about that tank that was dead under there, but what if it wasn't dead? What if it came out from under the rubble and killed all of us? I didn't want to think of the 'what ifs', we were here now, and we were alive, and that's what I had to keep in mind. I turned towards the others, "This way." Bill said, leading us away from the apartment complex. We walked through the mostly empty alleys until we reached the main road again, "Through here." Bill led us into the building next to us.

I walked into a room to the left, on the far wall was a first aid box, I opened it up to find one measly bottle of pills in it, "Really?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed it,

"Whatcha find?" Francis asked,

"Just a bottle of pills."

"I'll trade ya." He held out a pipe bomb to me.

I could use the pills for a 'just in case' situation, but I was already hording a bunch of pills and after seeing Zoey use one of those things I wouldn't mind having one of my own, "Alright."

We traded the items, "Merry Christmas." He said, sticking the pills in his pants pocket.

Francis and I joined up with the others in a main lobby area, Louis had a bottle of alcohol in his hand, "Is that any good, I could use a drink right now." I reached for it,

"It's not for drinking." He said pulling it away and sticking a rag into it, "I'm creating a molotov cocktail."

"But... that's just a waste of perfectly good..." I examined the bottle. It was some kind of off brand whiskey I had tried once before and nearly died from, "Oh god, never mind, that shit sucks." Louis rolled his eyes and pocketed the bottle.

Bill lit up another cigarette, "Come on, the subway is just down the street." He walked out the door.

The area we walked into was almost like it was an open area but it wasn't the road was just abnormally wide. There was a burning semi truck to our left, and a car in front of us next to the entrance of the subway, "Look, there's a safehouse ahead." Zoey said.

I heard the growl of a smoker before being grabbed and dragged toward the car, "Help!" I struggled to get free but its tongue was too strong. The smoker started clawing at me, "Aah" I screamed. The zombie was shot off of me but in the process someone had shot the car, the alarm was breaking my eardrums as I tried to get up from next to the car,

"Are you okay?" Louis said, helping me to my feet,

"I'm fine... I think I'm deaf though." I picked up my gun and started shooting the zombies that came at us. The car alarm was screaming in my ear, it was almost unbearable being in close proximity to it. I tried to focus on what I was doing but I was just getting a headache instead, "Get to the safe room!" I exclaimed, pointing to the entrance of the subway. The others nodded and we ran down the stairs, shooting the zombies in front of us. I stopped and let the others get inside, shooting anything that ran at us. Everyone was inside so I ran after them, closing the door behind me before the zombies could come in as well.

Francis and Louis blocked the door with some crates, I sat on the table, hoping that we could sit and rest for a few minutes. My feet were killing me and my leg was starting to hurt, it was the only time we had gotten a break all day. I rolled up my pant leg and unwrapped the wound. It was all red and warm, I wasn't sure if it was getting infected but it still hurt like hell, "Ah shit, subway looks full of zombies." Bill said, looking out the exit door.

I sighed and pulled my backpack off of my back to grab some supplies out of it. Francis approached me, "Mind if I have a look?"

I gave him a skeptical look, why did he want to be nice to me? It's like one minute he's nice and then the next minute he's like an annoying kid, "Uh yeah... Go ahead." I handed him the supplies,

"Don't worry, I've treated a bunch of gunshot wounds before, and besides, it's my fault you were crippled in the first place." He dabbed a cloth with some hydrogen peroxide and put it on the bullet wound. I winced in pain but stayed still, "Sorry..." Francis muttered. I think he genuinely felt bad for shooting me in the leg, I couldn't say I was mad at him as much as I should have been.

Bill looked around at the group, we were all soaking wet and looked like we had been through hell... Which we basically had been. He sighed, "Let's take a break."

I nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

I sat down on the floor of the safe room, exhausted and in so much pain, at least there was a bathroom I could use for some privacy. As gross as that may have seemed, I really had to pee. I went in and closed the door, flicking the flashlight on so I could see what I was doing. It was almost too quiet to use the bathroom, I felt like the smallest sound of the pee hitting the toilet water would make the zombies just appear from nowhere... and what if they came from inside the toilet, like, from the sewer? Ew! I quick finished my business and grabbed some toilet paper, and that was when I noticed the horrors of being a woman. I groaned, why did it have to happen now? Of all the times it had to happen, it had to be during the apocalypse. Now I was just a walking blood bank, bleeding out of every possible area on my body. I searched my backpack, "Come on, I have to have something in here." I shuffled everything around. I found the stash of tampons at the bottom of my bag, "Oh thank god." I breathed in relief and grabbed one out of the bag. After the whole procedure I threw my garbage away in the small can and washed my hands thoroughly, "This is, so gross..." I muttered as I kept washing. There was light snoring when I came out of the bathroom, everyone was sound asleep. I sighed and sat next to Louis, letting my eyes slowly close.

 _I was in high school again, it was weird, I was still my 23 year old self but nobody seemed to notice. The students just kinda walked past me like I wasn't anyone important, but I was important, I was Aria Vanderbilt, nobody ignores me! My friends from high school passed me by, not even acknowledging me, "Guys?" They didn't say anything to me, they didn't even look at me, "Hey!" I ran up behind my friend Cadence and grabbed her shoulder, "Why aren't you guys talking to me-" I turned her around, only it wasn't my friend anymore. The zombie snarled at me and tried to bite me, "Shit!" I pushed her away, the whole student body was turned into zombies now, they were surrounding me. I found an opening and shoved my way through them, "I gotta get the hell outta here." I said, running to the exit. The door wouldn't budge, "Dammit..." The gym, I could exit through there. I grabbed the fire axe off of the wall and started hacking my way through the zombies. More kept coming, like they were just spawning out of nowhere, in one of the classrooms I heard someone yelling, I recognized it as my sister's voice, "Sophie?" "Aria! Help!" I ran into the classroom. The scene changed though, instead of being in the classroom I was in a hallway, it was dark except for one light that dimly lit the area. I carefully stepped further in the room, I didn't have a choice, the door was gone now. I could hear whispers though no one was around, "Soph...?" "Ari...a..." She sounded hurt, "Sophie?" "Why didn't you help us Aria?" Another voice said, it was my friend Jamie, "You didn't come back Aria... We're all dead because of you..." Sophie said, "No, I didn't... I couldn't get home in time." I was looking around for them but the room was empty still, the light was flickering above me, "It's all your fault Aria..." My mom chimed in, her voice was a mixture of motherly and sinister. It was all my fault, I should have been home with them, I could have saved them, "All your fault." The voices said in unison, but it wasn't just them, it sounded like everyone I knew. They were getting louder like they were closing in on me, I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do. It got so loud that I thought they were right on top of me, "STOP!" I shouted and the light went out. Everything was silent, not a noise was heard except for my heart beat pounding in my ears 'thud', 'Thud', 'THUD'. I thought it was over, that I was on my own until I heard a snarl, the light flashed on, causing me to go momentarily blind. In front of me was a zombie, but this zombie had the familiar face of my sister, "S-Sophie...?" She tilted her head as if she understood me, but she was more interested in something else. She growled and started coming after me, I didn't have any weapons to defend myself and I don't think I could have killed her if I tried, so I backed away from her, "Shit!" I turned to try and run but I was blocked by my zombie friend. The others started coming through the wall towards me, I had nowhere to go, I was trapped. I backed against the wall, "Get away from me!" I screamed at the zombies as if it would make them go away. Sophia grabbed at me and bit me in the neck, the pain had felt all too real, as if someone was actually biting me._

I jolted awake and looked around, everyone else was asleep, "Oh thank god, it was just a dream." I sighed in relief. I thought about going back to sleep but after that little nightmare I couldn't even consider it. Instead I quietly unzipped my backpack and rummaged through what I had in there. On the bottom of the backpack was a book that I had put in there for some book project for an English class that I didn't do. I grabbed it and observed it, the title read ' _King Lear',_ "Shakespeare? Gross." I put the book back in the bag, I didn't care much for reading, that was Sophia's thing.

Next to me Louis stretched, "How long have I been asleep?" He yawned,

"Couldn't tell ya, I just woke up." I could hear the rain still coming down on the roof, "At least it doesn't rain in the subway." I said,

"We aren't staying in the subway forever."

I shrugged, "I'm more of a short term thinker, forget about the long term."

He looked at my bag and noticed the book, "What book is that?"

"The Kamasutra." I said with the straightest face I could give,

"What?!"

"Nah, I'm kidding, it's Shakespeare." I handed it to him.

He examined it, "Oh man, this one's my favorite." He started to read it,

"Knock yourself out." I said, grabbing a bag of chips from my bag.

The others were soon awake and ready to go, "Alright folks, this subway should take us straight to the hospital, and we can get out of here." Bill said, grabbing some ammo for his gun,

"I hate subways." Francis said.

I looked out the door at the subway, there was a hole in the floor and a pile of debris was on fire, lighting up the area. In the hole were a bunch of zombies straggling around, "Finally there's something we can both agree on." I muttered to myself and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously, it seems that every friday I have one problem or another updating. Today I waited like literally 4 hours before I could update because the servers were down, then they were up, then they were down again and it continued to rollercoaster all day until finally it was working to where I could update.**

 **I wasn't the only one who was mad... trust me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 2: Train Tanks and Stair Witches.**

I shot at the zombies before jumping down into the hole, there were stairs that led into the subway and then there was a little back way that I was curious to see what was down there. As it turns out, it led to the same place that the stairs would have taken us anyway. I broke open the vent and joined up with the others, "Red Line North will take us to Mercy." Bill said,

I shot some zombies that were standing on the stairs, "Let's go." I said, heading up the stairs. There were trains that were stranded on the tracks, ahead of us one train car was even turned on its side, it was crazy. The whole subway smelled like mold and death, "Ugh, it smells gross in here." I said, scrunching up my nose,

"I've smelled worse." Bill said, walking ahead.

I shuddered at the thought, "What could possibly smell worse than this?"

"Kid, you don't want to know."

I looked over at Louis who shrugged, "I don't think it smells too bad in here."

"It smells like vampires." Francis said,

"What?"

We all looked at him, "What? That's what they are."

"They're _zombies_ Francis." I said,

"Whatever, same thing."

"No they're not."

"Look, I know that to you vampires are these attractive glittering wuss bags that are totally lame, but this is real life vampires Aria."

"...What?!"

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart."

"I don't even like Twilight! And don't call me sweetheart okay."

"How in the world do you think zombies are vampires?" Bill asked,

"They eat people, duh."

"Actually, zombies eat people, vampires just suck the blood." Zoey said,

"And besides, we can't kill zombies with garlic." Louis added.

Francis shrugged, "We probably could."

"Guys, can we get back to the matter at hand." Bill said, interrupting our vampire squabble,

"Yes, lead on." I said, not wanting to indulge in Francis' fantasy anymore.

The train car that was tipped on its side was blocking our path so Bill led us around it, a fire burned on the stair well next to us. Zombies would stumble around into the fire and run around on fire, which was funny, but also made it smell like burnt flesh, "Check this shit out." Francis said and ran over to a zombie, pushing it into the fire.

I couldn't help but laugh as the zombie burned, "Hey, there's weapons over here." Zoey said, running up to a table with some guns and a pile of ammo sitting on it. There was a shotgun, a sniper rifle and another M16, I thought about grabbing the shotgun but I didn't want to keep constantly reloading the shells, it seemed like a waste of time so I grabbed more pistol and rifle ammo.

Francis grabbed the shotgun, "Groovy." He said. Zoey, Louis and I laughed, "What's so funny? It is groovy."

"Okay grandpa." I smirked,

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, my own parents wouldn't even say groovy." I laughed some more. In the distance there was a low growl, "Did you hear that?" I asked as we approached another part of the train,

"I didn't hear anything." Louis said, climbing into the train.

I shrugged and followed him in, "Shit!" I heard Francis exclaim in front of us, "Tank!" He turned as I heard a roar, "Go, go, GO!" He shoved the rest of us out of the train, causing me to fall on my ass onto the tracks.

The others scattered as the ground began to shake, I got up just before the tank could jump on me and ran into a hole that was off to the side. Louis was there too, "Please for the love of god tell me it's not following me." I said to him,

"I would but I would be lying." We started running.

The other side of the hole took us back to the burning stairwell, Francis was standing there with a flaming bottle in his hand, "Watch out." He said. Louis grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, "Grenade!" Francis shouted, throwing the molotov into the hole. The tank roared in anger and emerged from the fire like some kind of hell beast,

"Holy shit that is terrifying!" I said, shooting at it. It didn't make it much farther out of the fire before it face planted into the ground, it's body still burning. I sighed in relief, "That was close, let's get out of here." The others nodded and we climbed back onto the train.

Bill hopped off the other side of the train, "Goddammit the line's blocked." he said as we all hopped down,

"Where do we go now?" I asked,

"We're going to have to go topside." He said, walking over to a door and opening it. We walked up a flight of stairs into a dark open area, "Be careful." Bill said.

At the other end of the room I could see a light shining on a pile of debris which I then realized it there was a hole in the ceiling, unfortunately the rubble wasn't high enough for us to climb through so we had to go around. We walked up some more stairs to a room with generators on it, in front of us was a table that had molotovs sitting on it. Without hesitation we all grabbed one, we all split up to have a look around. I approached a control panel on the wall next to a door that was closed, "Check it out." I said. The others approached me, "I bet if we open this door then we can get through to the hospital. This panel probably opens it." I said, observing it.

Louis looked at it, "Hmm..."

"How do you suppose we turn it on?" Zoey asked.

I flicked a bunch of breakers and then pulled the switch to the "on" position. The lights flickered on and the generators roared to life, slowly the door began to open, "How did you know to do that?" Francis asked,

"I didn't, I just guessed." I readied up my gun, "I think we have some other matters to attend to." I said, shooting a zombie that was running at us. The zombies were coming at us mostly from in front of us and at the sides, some were jumping down from the floor above us. The door was still slowly rising, "Ugh this door is too damn slow!" I said, looking at it. There was a small gap between the door and the floor, I dove down to the ground and started squeezing underneath it,

"Aria, what are you doing?" Louis asked,

"I'm going through!" I said, pushing my ass through, "I'm in!" I ran up the stairs and started covering the others from above. Zoey was grabbed by a smoker and dragged away from the others, I followed the tongue to the smoking figure and shot it. Zoey fell to the ground, "You okay Zoey?" I asked,

"I'm fine."

They joined up with me, "Let's get the hell out of here." Bill said.

He led us into a room where there were some guns in a cabinet and some ammo on a table, I thought about grabbing more but I think I had enough. There was a faint cry from somewhere outside the room, "Shh, thats a witch. Kill the light." Louis said, I nodded and flicked off the flashlight.

We walked into a hallway of office buildings and rounded the corner to the stairs. I almost stepped on top of the witch, she was growling at me and about to get up, "Oh shit." I quickly backed away around the corner. The others backed up too, "She's sitting on the steps, what are we going to do?"

"There must be another way around her." Bill said, "Check these rooms."

We split off into the different offices, I snuck behind the witch and went into the office. The windows looked out onto the street below, the helicopter flew by the window shining the spotlight onto the street. I noticed there was a van down below, "Guys, I think I found a way down." I said.

They all joined me at the window, "I thought you said you found a way down." Francis said,

"I did." I broke the window with my gun, "Check this out." I leapt from the window onto the van, "Ta-da!"

"You're crazy." Francis said,

"Quit being a little bitch and get your ass down here." He rolled his eyes and jumped down next to me, "See, that wasn't so bad." I smirked and jumped down to the pavement.

Zoey dropped down, then Louis and Bill, "Quick, into the pawn shop." Louis said.

We rushed towards the pawn shop until a car flew toward us, "Hit the deck!" I said, diving to the ground. The car flew over my head, missing me by inches but Francis couldn't get out of the way in time. The car rolled on top of him but kept rolling away, "Francis!" The others were shooting the tank so I went over to Francis, he was laying on the ground but he was breathing, "Francis... Can you hear me?"

He groaned, "Shit... That hurts."

"You still think you're indestructible?"

He groaned, "I'm alive aren't I?"

"You're an idiot." I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him up,

"Aria, wait..."

"What?"

"How's my face?"

I looked at him, "Oh shit, it was horribly disfigured from the accident, I fear you may never recover... Wait, your face always looked like that." I smirked,

"Very funny."

"I try." We limped to the safe room. I sat Francis on the floor, "Stay here." I grabbed my gun and left the pawn shop to help the others fight the tank.

Zoey was shooting at it as it ran towards us, "Where's Francis?" She asked,

"I left him in the safe house, he's fine... Still an asshole." I said, shooting at the tank,

"Well at least he's okay." We split up.

The tank was coming after me, "Just run to the safe room!" Bill shouted, making a run for the safe room. I backed off from the pawn shop so the others could make a run for safety, once the others were in I made a circle around the semi truck and started to run for the safe room. A rock crashed onto the ground next to me as I heard the tank roar in anger behind me, but I didn't look back, I just ran straight into the safe room.

Louis, Bill, and I blocked the door, I could still hear the tank stomping around out there, it was scary but he wasn't getting in here anytime soon... Maybe he would just get bored and leave. Francis was still sitting on the ground, he looked like he was dazed but coherent, "Hey." I knelt down in front of him and snapped my fingers, "You still with us?"

"I'll be fine." He swatted my hand away. I stood up, "If you insist."

"He probably has a concussion." Louis said,

"You say that like he didn't already have a concussion." he laughed,

"Alright tough guy, get up. We have a hospital to get to." I pulled him up.

He wobbled a bit before regaining his composure, "I'm good."

"Alright then people, let's get to the hospital." Bill said, opening the door to the safehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**So as it turns out, I had two interviews, which is great because I can work two jobs to make more cash moneys. Money money money money MONEY! I'm not greedy I swear, just poor.**

 **I wont waste anymore time, im tired so im gonna take a nap.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 3: The More the Merrier...**

We were back out into another alley, "I don't know which way, through here I think." Bill said leading us through the alley into the back of a restaurant. I shot some zombies that were in the way and walked into the dining area of the restaurant. Outside the rain started picking up, "Hospital's just on the other side of the water works." Bill said. I could see it towering in the distance, the search lights beaming up in the air.

Zoey walked into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of pills, "Were there tampons in there?" I whispered,

"I didn't see any, but I'm definitely going to need some in the near future."

"Shit, I'm running out... This really sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You ladies coming or what?" Francis asked,

"Yeah." We followed the others out of the restaurant.

There were trucks parked outside the water works and a fill up station at the end of the parking lot, "We can use that lift to get to the rooftop." Louis said as we approached the lift. I climbed onto the lift and helped Francis up seeing as he was still not completely there, hey, he took a car to the face like a champ.

Bill walked over to the button, "Everyone ready?"

"Hit it." I said, not really waiting for a response from everyone, but I was sure they would have said yes anyway. Bill pressed the button and we started to slowly ascend to the roof, the groaning of the metal caused the attraction of a horde, "Looks like we're going to be in for a fight." I said. Zombies started running across the pavement below and jumping from the rooftops, we shot at them as they rained down on us, "Get to the building!" I said, pointing to the window.

We ran across the ledge to the window of the water works. Francis shot out the window and we climbed into a storage looking room, the zombies followed behind us, climbing into the window as well. I shot them down to give us some time to find a way out, "Down here." Louis said, pointing at a hole in the cement floor,

"Go, I'll be right behind you." I said, shooting down the zombies.

Francis joined up beside me, "I'm not about to let you have all the fun."

"Damn Francis." I smirked as we shot zombies. A smoker grabbed Francis and pulled him down back onto the pavement, "Ah hell." I jumped down after him.

The smoker dragged him back onto a loading dock area, "Help me!" He exclaimed,

"I'm coming!" I ran after him but was stopped by one of those leaping zombies, "Shit! Get it off of me!" I tried to shove it off but it was stronger than I was. The zombie clawed at my arm as it tried to get my face, it was about to claw at me again but it fell dead on top of me, "What the hell?" I shoved the zombie off of me.

I noticed that Francis was freed from the smoker, he looked just as confused as I was, "Are you okay?" A female voice asked, I turned and saw a girl holding her hand out to me. She looked like she was only sixteen and she had black pixie cut hair and dark brown eyes,

"I'm fine, thanks." I grabbed her hand and she helped me up,

"Come on, this way." She led Francis and I through a door that led back into a lower floor of the building and closed it. She reloaded her shotgun, she was wearing a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans.

The girl reminded me of some kind of punk chick I had seen at college once, "Thanks for getting that thing off of me." I said,

"The hunter? No problem."

"Hunter?" "Yeah, well that's what we call it anyway."

"We?"

"Yeah, my sister and I were resting in here when I heard the commotion out here I went to check what was going on. Was it just you guys?"

"No, the rest of our group was here somewhere."

"That must have been the gunshots I heard in the other room upstairs, come on." She led us up the stairs. I heard the others still shooting in the other room but it died down quickly,

"Guys." We joined up with them. They were in a room with a pile of ammo sitting on the desk and a first aid cabinet on the wall,

"There you guys are, what happened?" Louis asked,

"Francis and I were taking care of zombies when he got grabbed by a smoker, I went to help him and got pounced by a hunter. We were saved by..."

"Margo, my name is Margo."

"Right, so that's what happened."

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Bill asked Margo,

"My sister and I were heading to the hospital, that's where we heard they were evacuating."

"Where is your sister?" Zoey asked,

"She's down the hall, I'll go get her." Margo left the room.

Francis looked at Bill, "Francis, we can't leave them alone out here." I said,

"How do we know if we can trust them?" He asked,

"She's just a kid."

"Francis, they're heading the same way we are, we might as well help them get there." Bill said,

Francis sighed, "Whatever."

Margo came back with a younger looking girl, she was maybe nine or ten and had sandy brown hair with sky blue eyes, "She's just a kid." Francis said,

"Shut up Francis, you're a kid and we let you join our group." I said,

"This is my sister Billie." Margo gestured to the girl,

"I'm Aria, that's Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Francis." I said, introducing the girls to the rest of the group,

"You know, since you're going to the same place as us, why don't you tag along with us? Seven heads are better than five." Louis said,

"Yeah, travelling in a small group hasn't really been good for us." Margo said,

"Yeah because you have a five year old travelling with you, she probably doesn't know how to use a gun." Francis said.

Billie glared at him and pulled out a pistol shooting at Francis, but missing him by mere inches, "Oh shit, thats awesome." I smirked,

"Our dad used to hunt all the time and he took us out every year to hunt."

"You have anything else to say Francis?" Louis asked, smirking as well.

Francis just muttered under his breath, "Come on people we have a hospital to get to." Bill said, walking out the door.

We walked through the storage room of the water works, "So, does she talk or no?" I asked Margo about her sister,

"Yeah, she can talk, she just hasn't much lately since shit went down." I noticed on the other side of her that Billie was walking with her head down like she was sad. It had to be hard for a young girl like her to experience something like this, something must have happened to their parents, but I didn't ask, it wasn't any of my business.

Bill led us down some stairs into another room with generators in it, I shot some zombies and looked around, "Uh Bill... I think this is a dead end."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Francis, Louis, give me a hand please." Bill knelt down next to a manhole. Francis and Louis walked over and helped Bill pry the cover off. They sat the heavy metal cover off to the side with a loud _thud_ , me and the others looked around as if expecting a horde to come after us, but nothing came. I walked over to the hole to examine our path, inside the hole I could see pipes running a few inches below the hole, but below that was what I was not thrilled about.

I stepped back, "The sewer?!" I gave Bill my disgusted look,

"If we go down into the sewer it will lead us to the hospital."

"But Bill, it's the _sewer_. There are probably more diseases down there than there are up here."

"Maybe there's no stinkin' zombies in the sewers?"

"There's only one way to find out." Margo said, walking into the hole. She didn't hesitate and jumped right in, we all gathered around the manhole,

"Are there any zombies down there?" Zoey asked,

"I don't see any, I think we're good." Billie went ahead and climbed down then Bill and Zoey and Francis.

It was just Louis and I on the surface, "You know what Louis, you guys go ahead, I'll uh... I'll find another way around."

"Aria, there is no other way around. If Bill says this is the quickest way then we're going to take it and if you try going another way on your own you will die."

"Louis, I think I can handle myself, I am a big girl after all."

"Why are you afraid to go down into the sewer?"

"I'm not afraid of it... I just don't want to go down there."

"Why? You afraid to get your clothes dirty or your shoes?"

"I mean..."

"Aria, have you looked in the mirror lately? You are covered in blood and guts and dirt. You can't possibly get your clothes any more dirtier."

"I'm not going down there."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"If you want me to go down there then you'll have to make me."

"Sure thing." He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder,

"Ah! What the hell Louis?!"

"We're going into the sewer."

"Put me down this instant!" I struggled to break free but Louis was surprisingly strong. He gently climbed down into the sewer and put me down onto the cement, "You do that again and I will kill you."

"You said I would have to make you, so I did." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, the smell of shit wafted up into my nose, it nearly made me vomit. I plugged my nose, "Holy shit Francis, I didn't think you smelled that bad." I smirked,

"Oh, hey. That is uncalled for!" It may have been mean, but it merited a laugh from the others.

I noticed Zoey look around, "Where do we go?"

There were an assortment of tunnels off to the sides, we were basically standing in a shit maze. Bill looked around, just follow me, we'll get there." He rounded a corner and we followed him. To no surprise there were zombies standing in the sewers,

"Well what do you know, the zombies are literally everywhere, even in the shittiest of places." I said.

Bill crossed over the shit river to the other side of the sewer, I groaned and followed the others. The sewage was squishing beneath my shoes and it was up to my ankles, I wanted to cry and also burn off my skin now, but I didn't, I sucked it up and kept going.

Margo was next to me, "Why do you care so much about how you look?" She asked me,

"Because, I just like looking my best alright."

"Looking your best for who? The zombies?"

"No, that was just how I was raised okay? My family was very well known in the community so we had to keep up appearances so we didn't seem, you know, common..." For lack of a better term. Margo looked down, "Why don't you care about your appearance?" I asked in return,

"Because we came from an influential family too. Our dad was a state senator and our mom was a judge so we always had to look primp and proper for their friends and I hated it. I decided to be that typical rebellious teen and go against what my parents wanted, it just wasn't my style." It made sense, when you came from a proper family, you were expected to act proper. That was why I started acting the way I did in college, to get away from the image my parents wanted me to be.

Francis laughed, "Wow, the life of a rich girl sounds so hard."

"It is because we at least tried to be proper so we wouldn't end up with smelly biker guys like you." I shot back at him,

"Enough you two." Bill said as we rounded another corner.

We approached a door that had a no smoking sign on it, "Sorry Bill, no smoking." I smirked,

"What a crock of shit." He said and opened the door anyway. It was just a room with some large wooden spools and a lantern to light the room up, a stash of ammo was sitting on the floor,

"Cool." Margo said, bagging some ammo for her and her sister.

Off to the side there was a tunnel, I was really hoping that Bill wasn't leading us in a big circle, he seemed to know where he was going. We walked through the tunnel, "The hospital should be right above us." I didn't want to know how he knew that, again, it was best not to ask. When we rounded the corner there was a roar,

"Of course there'd be a tank down here." I said as I readied my gun. A rock came sailing over our heads, the tank came charging at us, "Run!" We scattered around the limited space of the sewer tunnel. The tank was charging at Louis, I shot it as I ducked into a side tunnel, "There's gotta be a way to kill these things faster." A molotov could work, but it would be pointless in the sewer. I guess I'll have to do it the hard way, I came back out of the tunnel and followed behind the tank, shooting it in the back. The hulking zombie picked up a piece of concrete and it looked like it was going to throw the concrete at Louis but instead it turned around and I see a chunk of concrete sailing toward me.

" _Aria... Aria!" A female voice said, I groaned, "Aria! Move your lazy ass!" I was pulled onto a hard surface. I opened my eyes to see I was laying on the floor of my parents living room back in Florida. The sun shone through the white curtains of the big window in the front of the house, Sophia was standing over me, flipping the channels of the television, "Sophie?" I stood up, "You're okay!" I wrapped her in a hug, "Yeah, I'm okay... but are you?" I looked at her. She still had the same wavy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes staring at me through her thick glasses, "Why are you looking at me?" She gave me her skeptical look, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in a while I just miss you is all." "Miss me? You've been home all summer." "Summer?" I let go of her and looked out the window. Everything was normal, it was as if nothing happened, the grass was green, the sun was shining and everything was normal. I could see in the neighbors yard the horses were out in the fields, it was all real, like the zombies were just a nightmare, "Is this real?" I asked, turning towards my sister, "Real? What do you mean real?" She sat the remote on the coffee table, "Sophie the zombies, the outbreak, don't you remember any of that?" "Aria, you must have hit your head pretty hard, maybe you should sit down." She grabbed me by the arm, "No Sophie!" I pulled away,"I swear it was all real, I was in Pennsylvania a-and the zombies...I swear it was real." Sophie was looking at me like I was a crazy woman, "Uh... Why don't you lie down on the couch, I'll get you the pain medication. Sorry I woke you up." She sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen. I laid down, I didn't know what was real anymore. Sophia came back with some medicine and water, "Here, take this." She gave me the medicine, I took it and drank the water. My eyelids started getting heavy, "There you go Aria, just go to sleep, close your eyes and sleep..." Sophie said as I slowly fell asleep._

"Come on, come on Aria, wake up!"

I heard a male voice say, I jolted awake, "Sophie!" I looked around, I was in a lounge looking room. There was a couch off to the side and a vending machine and a table next to me. I looked over and saw Louis kneeling next to me, the others were off to the side giving us space, "Louis... What happened?"

"You were knocked out by the tank, it looked pretty bad but luckily we made it to the hospital." It was all a dream, my sister, my home, all of it. I started to cry, "Uh..." Louis was confused, like he didn't know what to do,

"Louis... I-I was home Louis... It all seemed so real!" I bawled.

Louis wrapped me in an embrace, "It's okay Aria, you're sister is okay trust me, if shes anything like her sister she's going to be just fine."

I sniffled, "You t-think so?"

"I know so." He smiled at me. Of all the people in the group, I found that I was closer to Louis than anyone else, he was like an older brother to me and the fact that he was optimistic made it better.

I let go of him and wiped my eyes, "Sorry I messed up your shirt." He shrugged,

"It's no big deal, I already have blood all over it." He helped me up,

"Thanks Louis..."

"Hey, I'm just here to help." He smiled at me, I smiled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, its 2 am when I'm editing this, but I'm doing an early edit in case fanfiction messes up today, I will already have the document saved up so I can just post it or whatever, so it will not be 2 am here when you are reading this, (well it might be if youre reading it late or something) You will read this at whatever time I wake up and decide to post it.**

 **Alright, read the chapter and as always...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 4: Visiting Hours**

We stood in the hallway of the hospital, it smelled worse than a hospital normally does, it smelled like death, "This doesn't smell like a hospital..." Louis said,

"It smells more like death than normal." I said,

"Let's get to the rooftop people." Bill led us through some double doors and up some stairs. We shot the zombies down in the stairwell, "Through here." Bill said walking through a door, I noticed the stairs were blocked off so we had to cut through the hospital,

"I hate stairs." Francis said,

"I have a feeling their blockade didn't work out so well." I said.

We walked into a lobby area with a reception area, there was a faint crying, "I'll give that bitch something to cry about." Francis said, turning his flashlight off,

"You have yet to do that." I said,

"This time I'll actually do it."

"Okay Francis." I said, walking up some stairs. A hunter leapt out of a side room and nearly pounced on me, but it flew over the railing and into the reception area, "Hunter!" I said and shot at it, the zombie tried to jump away but Billie got it with a headshot,

"Got it." She said, it was the first thing I had heard her say since I met her,

"Nice shot." I said,

"Thanks." She reloaded her pistol.

Bill opened the door to another stairwell, "Ah hell... More stairs."

"Stairs are a good workout." Louis said, going up the stairs,

"Not when you have a bad knee."

"I hear that." I said referring to when I messed up my knee during volleyball once. I was out for an entire season because one day during practice I was messing around and I came down on my knee... It wasn't a pretty sight.

Louis opened the door and was showered in nasty green goo, "What the hell?!" The zombies ran at him and were tearing him up, I shot the zombies coming at him,

"Anyone see where that fatso went?" I asked,

"I'll get it." Margo said, running through the crowd of zombies, none of them were attacking her, they were focused on Louis,

"Margo, wait!" I ran after her, I figured the others could fight the zombies without us, she shouldn't be on her own. I rounded the corner into another reception area, Margo was nowhere to be found, "Margo...?" I looked around but didn't see her, "Margo!"

"Aria! Help!" I hear her exclaim.

I ran around another corner and saw her being choked by a smoker. I shot it and helped her up, "You shouldn't run off." I said,

"I thought I could get it."

"It's fine, you're okay." she stood up, "Let's get back to the others." I said, she nodded. There was groaning by us, I looked up and saw two red eyes glaring at us as the witch started to get up, "Shit, shit! Go!" I said, practically shoving Margo out of the witches sight before following close behind. The witch started to cry again which meant that she didn't see us anymore, which was a good sign.

The horde of zombies was gone when I came back, "Where were you guys?" Francis asked,

"Doesn't matter." I said back, "Let's just get going." I walked through a pair of double doors. The hallways were littered with dead bodies and medical equipment was thrown about, "Holy shit..." I said as I stepped over a pile of corpses. On the wall there were various bloodstains, the place looked more like a war zone than a hospital.

We rounded a corner and saw an elevator down the hall, "We can take the elevator to the roof." Louis said,

"I hate elevators." Francis said.

I walked over to the panel on the wall, and observed the two buttons, up or down, "You guys ready?" I asked,

"Press it." Bill said.

I hit the up button, the elevator screeched to life the sound of grinding metal filled the empty hospital, "That can't be good." I stepped away from the elevator.

The zombies broke through the walls and some were coming from the air vent, the elevator felt like it was taking forever to come down to our floor, I turned around and saw that it was only on floor 20, holy shit we are going to be here a while, "Aria! Look out!" Margo tackled me to the ground as a hunter lunged at me, Billie killed it as we both got up,

"Th-"

"It's no big deal." Margo cut me off and went back to shooting zombies.

One of the fat zombies came through a hole in the wall, "Boomer!" Louis said, "Watch Out!" Margo and I backed off as he shot it.

The explosion of the zombie caused guts to splatter all over Francis, "Agh! What the hell is this?!" The zombies went after Francis instead of us,

"Shit." Louis said,

"The guts must attract the zombies too!" I said as I beat some away from Francis. I turned and saw his gun was pointed at me, "Shit, don't shoot Francis, you're aiming that thing right at me!"

"Shit, sorry."

"We don't need another incident again." He turned and started shooting in another direction, one where people weren't standing. The elevator dinged behind us, "Elevator's here, come on!" I grabbed Francis by the arm and dragged him to the elevator. The panel had so many buttons on it, this hospital was larger than the hospital I was in when I had my car accident, I wasn't sure what button to push, "Come on guys!" I exclaimed to the others. They rushed into the elevator, I didn't know what floor to go to, 28 was the highest number on the panel, "That'll work." I pressed it. The door closed as more zombies ran at us, just separating us from their attacks. I sighed in relief as the elevator started ascending, staring at the numbers as they went up, _5...6...7..._

 _Beep... beep... beep... I could hear it, an electronic beeping, like an alarm clock going off in the darkness. There was talking, people frantically saying things that kept going in and out of focus. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what happened, I was just there in emptiness. Sound was coming back to me again, "Oh god Macy, Aria, Soph!" I heard my dad exclaim, he was distraught, but I still didn't know what was going on, "... Dad..." I muttered, "Aria..." He said, "Aria!" He was farther away, his voice fading out along with everything else. I woke up, the fluorescent lights bright in my eyes, I groaned and got the feeling of nauseousness. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound filling my room, in the bed next to me my mom was laying there connected to tubes and wires, but Sophie was nowhere to be seen and neither was my dad. A nurse walked into the room, "Ah Aria you're awake." She said, "W...where's my sister?" I asked, "She's in surgery right now, the accident had caused some serious damage but we have the best surgeons taking care of her so there's no need to worry." No need to worry? There was probably a pretty good chance my sister was going to die and it was my fault! I closed my eyes to blink away the tears, "Am I allowed to see my dad?" She nodded, "I'll send him in." She left. A few minutes later my dad walked in, "Aria, thank god you're okay." He approached my bed and grabbed my hand, "Dad, what happened?" "When you were out driving with your mom and sister some asshole ran the stop sign and destroyed your car." "Did they say anything about Soph?" He paused for a second, like he was choking back tears. He sighed the emotion away, "They said that she has a lot of bleeding internally and some broken bones, they're trying what they can to help her." I knew it was too good to be true, my sister was dying and the nurse was trying to sugar coat it. He must have seen a look in my otherwise swollen face, "Look, Aria, everyone is going to be okay. You, your sister and your mom will pull through this better than when you went in." It was a shock to everyone that Sophie pulled through the whole ordeal, she stayed in the hospital for the whole summer. Sometimes she'd be good, sometimes she looked like death, but every day I was there hoping for my one true friend to make it out alive._

"You call this an apocalypse? Doesn't hold a candle to the great zombie attack of '57." Bill said, pulling me out of my thoughts,

"What?" Zoey asked, genuinely confused,

"Heh, nah I'm just horse shitting ya." Bill laughed.

The panel beeped to the next floor, 11...12...13... I noticed Francis look around with a disgusted look on his face, "Which one of you jackasses just beefed?" I didn't notice until he said it, but the air smelled like rotten eggs,

"Oops... Sorry." Zoey said with a smirk on her face, "Zoey!" Francis exclaimed,

"That's disgusting!" I said as we all backed away from the walking gas machine.

The elevator kept beeping up as we were slowly rising to the top floor, "I have a bad feeling about this." Bill said,

"Hey, look on the bright side: even if you don't make it, I'll still be really handsome." Francis said, which received a laughed from all of us. Idle conversation continued for the last few floors, "I hate elevators. I hate helicopters. I hate hospitals... And doctors and lawyers and cops..."

"Francis, is there anything you don't hate?" Bill asked,

"You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests."

"I do. I think your vest looks hideous." I said,

"It's not hideous, it's groovy."

"Call it what you will." I said as the doors finally opened to our floor,

"We need to find access to the roof." Louis said,

"Let's go." I said, heading out.

The wind blew hard through the opening of the unfinished floor of the hospital, in the distance lightning streaked over the skyline, I had almost forgot that it was raining it felt like we had been inside for years. Louis shot some zombies that were standing around, some of them were dressed in hospital gowns with their zombie butts hanging out the back, "Hey Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." I laughed,

"You think so?" He smirked,

"Nobody wants to see that." Francis said.

I shoved a zombie over the edge of the building and laughed as it fell through the mist and out of sight, "Haha, take that." Karma instantly bit me in the but because I was grabbed by a smoker and pulled toward the edge. Before I could fall to my death I grabbed onto the ledge as Margo killed the smoker.

Zoey came to my side and grabbed my hands, "It's okay, I gotcha." She pulled me to my feet,

"Thanks Zoey." I wiped my wet hands on my pants to try and dry them off, even though it didn't help much.

Margo picked up a bottle of pills that was laying on the ground and stuck them in her sister's backpack, "Save these for later." She zipped up the bag. A quiet moan sounded in the air again, "There's another crying bitch around." Margo said as everyone turned their lights off, "You think we could get her to run off of the roof?" She smirked,

"That sounds like a very very bad idea." I said,

"But it'd be funny to see."

"That's messed up." I walked through the structure of the hospital. The witch was sitting off to the side in a dark corner just crying away, I heard a gunshot and the witch screamed. She started running at us, "Who the hell shot the witch?" I asked, running back towards the others. The witch was running at Margo and tried to get her but proceeded to run off the ledge, I turned toward Margo and glared at her,

"What?" She asked,

"What part of 'bad idea' don't you understand?" I asked,

"I know it was a bad idea, but you didn't tell me not to do it."

"I didn't think I needed to tell you."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, nobody got hurt." She walked past me. In a way she reminded me of a female Francis, which one Francis was bad enough, we didn't need another one walking around getting us into trouble. We followed her around the corner and into the safe room.

Zoey and I stuck some boxes in front of the door and regrouped with the others, "Almost there, almost there!" Zoey said,

"That helicopter pilot better be there." I said, grabbing a pipe bomb off of the table,

"If he ain't at least we'll die with a nice view of the city." Francis said,

"I always knew I would die on the rooftop of a hospital surrounded by zombies." I said,

"That sounds like a pretty specific way to imagine yourself dying." Louis said,

"I'm a sucker for specifics." I shrugged.

Margo grabbed a first aid kit and stuck it in her backpack, "Alright guys, you ready to rock?" She asked, also grabbing a pipe bomb from the table.

We all looked at each other to make sure we were ready to head to the roof. Bill nodded, "Alright people, let's get to that helicopter." He opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I can get this chapter up for you guys, the only reason why its late is because I was working today, and I'll be working every friday from now on so Uploads may have to be moved to mondays, I'm not sure yet, if i go on a hiatus (which i dont want to do) then just know I have been consumed by work, sorry guys, but I had to get 2 jobs to pay loans, personal life comes before updating, I promise though that its not going to be 2 years before I update the next story, that I can promise for sure. Hopefully you guys read this so you know whats going on...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 5: Get to the Choppa!**

We walked up some stairs that lead to a long dark corridor, "I don't like the looks of this." I said.

There were opened doors and dark rooms all along there, "Stay close and watch your backs." Bill said, taking lead.

Louis and I took care of any zombies that tried to attack us from the back, a cough echoed through the hallway, "There's a smoker around here." Francis said,

"Watch your back." Bill said.

Margo looked around to make sure we weren't going to get grabbed, "I don't see anything." She turned the corner. Behind us a horde of zombies broke through a door,

"Shit, where the hell did they all come from?" Francis asked,

"Who knows, they just seem to be coming from anywhere nowadays." I said, shooting the zombies.

As we were fighting the zombies I heard Louis yell, "No! NOOOO!" I turned and didn't see him in our group,

"Louis!"

"I'm in trouble!" He exclaimed.

I turned the corner and saw he was hanging on the ledge about to fall into the elevator shaft, "Oh shit!" I beat some zombies out of my way to help him. The smoker was up on a platform above us trying to hide out of sight to make its next move, but I shot it, the zombie exploded into a cloud of green smoke. A hunter then came down the ladder and went to leap onto one of us but it fell down the dark shaft. I sighed in relief and grabbed Louis' arms, "You okay?" I asked, pulling him up,

"I thought I was going to get pulled down there for sure." He said,

"Eh, you're okay let's pull you back on your feet." I got him back onto the floor,

"Thanks Aria, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that." I smirked.

The rest of the group joined up with us, "We're almost to the roof." Bill said. We crouched through a small opening and walked around the empty shaft up a ladder, I could hear the rain falling onto the rooftop,

"Look guys there's the opening, we're almost out of here!" I said, climbing up the ladder. The rain was falling down harder than it was before, lightning streaked across the sky. Down below was the helipad, "There's the landing pad." I said as the others joined me on the roof. In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea to ride in a helicopter during a lightning storm, but I was willing to make an exception if it got me out of this hell hole of flesh eating beasts. I climbed down the rubble onto the landing pad, the city looked like a small toy city down below, like we were giants and we could crush the tiny structures beneath our feet. In the distance I could hear a noise, it sounded like someone talking, "Did you guys hear that talking?" I asked,

"Yeah, it was coming from over there." Margo said.

We walked into a small storage room, "Mercy Hospital, respond if you are there." The helicopter pilot said over the radio.

Bill approached the radio, "Hello?"

"You made it, all you need to do is hold out until I get there, but first you need to prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out. No way I can land unless you are ready, call me back once you're prepared. News Chopper 5 out."

The radio went silent, "What's the plan Bill?" I asked.

Bill turned and looked at us, "We're gonna be in for a fight once we notify the pilot, we need to get ready first." We nodded. I took my bag off of my back and pulled out some ammo, I made sure all of my weapons were loaded up and ready to go before I grabbed more ammo and an extra first aid kit just in case. I put the bag back on my back, "Everyone ready?" Bill asked,

"I'm good." I said,

"Yeah, let's do it." Zoey said,

"Alright, we'll split up, three will go upstairs and four will stay down here. I'll stay down here with Zoey, Margo and Billie. Francis, Aria and Louis you guys will cover us from the top."

"Yes sir." I said, I wasn't going to argue with him that I was stuck with Francis, I just wanted rescued at this point.

Bill walked over to the radio, "We're ready." He said,

"Okay I am on my way, ETA 15 minutes, just hang in there. News Chopper 5 out."

Louis, Francis, and I gathered on the top of the building, "Now _this_ is a big ass machine gun." Louis said, admiring the mounted machine gun,

"Well if you're gonna use then you better because we have company." I said, shooting at the horde of zombies that were coming toward us. I didn't know why they were coming at us but all I knew was that we had to fight them off and fight them off fast. Louis started firing the mounted gun at the zombies, shredding through them like wet tissue paper. A boomer climbed up the side of the building and was about to vomit on Louis but Francis beat it back down to the ground where someone from below shot it, I noticed Margo and Billie were standing in the doorway where we walked in, "Thanks guys." I said as I shot a zombie that almost got me from behind. A smoker was standing on a building behind a satellite dish, I shot it but it grabbed me and started pulling me off of the building. Louis one shot it with the gun, "You really love that thing don't you?" I asked him as I got up,

"I wish I could take it with me." He smiled as he tore through another group of zombies.

Things started to quiet down a bit, the only noise was a hunter that was growling somewhere in the distance, "I don't like this one bit." I said,

"Me either." Francis agreed.

In the distance there was a roar, "Don't get punched off the roof!" I said as a rock came sailing towards us. The tank came out from behind a wall. Louis couldn't get it with the mounted gun so he pulled out his rifle and started shooting, the tanks attention wasn't on us though, it was staying down low and going after the others. I jumped down to where Margo and Billie were standing previously, the tank tried climbing into the window but it was too large for the tank to fit through, it was stuck.

Francis and Louis came down and helped us shoot the zombie, it fell dead out of the window, "It's dead." Margo said,

"Nice." I walked over to the ladder to get back on the roof,

"I'll be there in 7 minutes survivors." The pilot said over the radio. Seven minutes seemed like forever from now, but the first eight went by in a flash, we could do this, I mean, no one was gonna die on my watch. I positioned myself back onto the roof where I was standing, I brushed the wet hair out of my face and pushed my glasses back up on my nose to help me see a little bit better.

A group of zombies came running around a corner but Louis was killing them before I could even get a chance to raise my gun, "You mind leaving some zombies for the rest of us?" I asked,

"Sorry, I just love this gun."

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Francis asked with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot." A hunter leapt on top of the roof and was about to get Francis when I killed it, Francis looked at it then at me, "You're welcome." I said, folding my arms,

"Why should I have to thank you for doing your job?"

"My _job_? Last time I checked I didn't fill out a job application for babysitting a 6 foot tall whiny biker baby!"

"Guys..."

"Baby? I'm not the one who always whines and complains when my shoes get ruined by a little dirt."

"Yeah? Well I'm not the one who complains about everything because I'm a cynical asshole who hates literally EVERYTHING!"

"Guys..."

Francis and I were in each others faces now, "Yeah I hate everything, and you know what I hate most of all? I. Hate. You!" He poked my shoulder with each word,

"Don't you touch me you dirty vest wearing imbecile!" I shoved him back,

"Enough!" Louis stood in between us, "I'm tired of this bickering bullshit between you two, we'll never survive this if you two keep fighting. Francis, go down there and send someone else up so we can finish this in one piece." Francis grabbed his gun and grumbled under his breath as he went downstairs.

Louis turned towards me, "Why do you antagonize him?"

"Excuse me? _He_ antagonized _me_!"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Just help me out please."

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed my gun.

Zoey joined us on the rooftop, "You two fight like a married couple." She smirked,

"Shut the hell up and just kill the damn zombies Zoey." I said, shooting a boomer in the distance.

We all killed zombies in relative silence, I just kept imagining every zombie was Francis, it was satisfying killing his annoying ass over and over again. A smoker grabbed Zoey and started dragging her away, "Help!" She exclaimed,

"I'm coming!" I shot the smoker that was down below and ran to her side to help her up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a rough landing is all."

"Eh, you'll be okay, up and at 'em." I pulled her up.

A rock came flying towards us, but we both managed to dive out of the way, "Tank!" We both exclaimed as we got up and shot at the zombie that was charging at us.

A shower of bullets flew around us as Zoey and I retreated back towards the others, the tank picked up a rock and threw it up at Louis, he hopped down next to us before it could hit him, "Shoot it!" Margo exclaimed.

We split up, I ran around the corner to reload my gun, "Get out of here, this is my hiding spot." Francis said,

"I didn't intend on hiding here like a little bitch, I was reloading my gun." I snapped back at him,

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Because I like being this way, because I know it annoys you."

"You don't annoy me, you piss me off."

"Nah, I think you like me." He smirked and folded his arms,

"What?!"

"Admit it, you're in love with me."

"I am not! I would _never_ think of you that way. You are narcissistic, you smell bad, and you are an idiot!"

"Look out!" He pulled me out of the way as a rock came sailing past us, he smirked at me, "I just saved your life."

I shoved myself away from him, "Big deal, you also shot me in the leg." I shot at the tank that was now coming after Francis and I.

It fell dead at our feet, the helicopter flew over head, "Helicopter is here! Let's go!" Louis said, coming out of the radio room. I followed next to him as the helicopter came around to the helipad,

"Thank god we're almost out of here." I said. Louis and I fought some zombies as the others made their way to the helicopter, "Come on!" I said. I got onto the helicopter but Louis didn't join me, "Where's Louis?" I looked around,

"Help!"

I heard him scream in the distance, "Louis!" I went to go after him,

"Aria, we have to go." Francis said, grabbing my arm.

I punched him in the face, "If that was you out there you know damn well that he would come after your ungrateful ass, we are _not_ leaving anyone behind!" I hopped off of the helicopter, "Louis!"

"Aria Help!" I ran around a corner to see he was grabbed by a smoker. I shot the smoker and he dropped to the ground, gasping for air, "You... You came back for me?"

"I wasn't about to leave you behind, besides, you would have done the same for me." I helped him up, "We have a helicopter to get to."

We went to head back to the helicopter, thankfully the helicopter was still waiting for us, "Look out!" I heard Francis yell from in front of us.

Next thing I knew I was shoved down face first into a puddle, behind me was a crashing noise. I got up and turned around to see Louis laying on the ground, "Louis?" He didn't move, "Louis!" I ran over to him. He was still breathing, just unconscious, "Shit." I scooped him up in my arms and grabbed his gun,

"Aria! Let's go!" Francis shouted,

"I'm coming!" Louis was surprisingly heavy, but I managed to carry him back as a tank chased after me.

Francis got on the helicopter after me, "Go, go, go!" Bill said.

The helicopter flew away from the hospital, I sat Louis on the floor, "Shit..." I muttered to myself,

"Is he dead?" Margo asked,

"No, he's breathing we just need to wake him up somehow." I knelt next to him,

"Maybe you should kiss him, I bet that would wake him up." Francis said,

"Shut up Francis." I unzipped my sweater and took it off,

"There you go, take your clothes off that'll wake him up."

I rolled my eyes, "I have an idea." I rolled my sweater up and wrung it out over Louis' face. He coughed and opened his eyes, "Hah, I'm a genius."

"What happened?" Louis asked, sitting up,

"You took a chunk of concrete to the face and we are on the helicopter now." I put my sweater back on and zipped it up.

He rubbed his head, "Thanks Aria."

I waved him off, "It was nothing." I sat next to him. It felt nice to sit down and relax for once, "Thank god this is over." I sighed, leaning against the wall,

"I don't know about you but I am tired, I'm gonna take a nap." Margo said, laying down,

"Margo's got the right idea." I said, laying down.

" _This apartment looks like shit." I said, setting a box down, "Look Aria, I know it's not much now, but think of the potential it has." Chelsea said, "Think about it. We get some new paint and new fixtures and it'll be just like home." I turned towards her, "Have you ever seen my home in Florida? My bedroom could fit three of these apartments in it." She sighed, "I know, it's shitty, but our parents cut us both off and this is the best we could afford on minimum wage." "We should have tried to get an apartment on campus." "I know, if we knew then what we know now I would have been there first thing." We walked over to the front window, "Just think Aria, we don't need our parents money, the world is our oyster!" She opened the tattered curtains to reveal the alley below. In the alley there were two men arguing and one man shot the other and ran off, Chelsea quickly shut the curtains, "We're gonna die here!" We sat on the floor and pulled our knees up to our chests, "You think if I beg my parents they'll let us get a nicer apartment?" I asked, "Maybe, if you really sell the point that we just saw a man get murdered!" I nodded, "Wanna get a beer?" She nodded, "That sounds like a good idea right about now."_

I woke up to the helicopter jerking, "What the hell was that?" Everyone else got up as well,

"Hey man, you okay up there?" Louis asked, the helicopter jerked again.

The pilot got up out of his seat, "Uhm... shouldn't you be flying the-"

"Shit!" Zoey ducked out of the way as the pilot came after us, only it wasn't the pilot, it was a zombie.

The helicopter started falling from the sky, "Oh god!" The pilot pinned me to the wall and was trying to bite me when I heard gunshots, the pilot fell to the ground.

Zoey had her pistol pointed at me, where the zombie was once standing, "Thanks?"

"Uh guys, does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Margo asked,

"Bill?" I looked at him,

"Let me take a look." He went to the front of the helicopter.

We were spiraling through the air, "I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, trying to steady myself.

Bill got out of the pilots seat, "Prepare for landing!" He exclaimed as the helicopter crashed to the earth.


	6. AN: Next Story

**New Story! READ IT! NOW! Please? I think im gonna make it shorter than a normal story, I don't know, but its still gonna be good. All of my stories are good... At least I think they are.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**


End file.
